DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God
DMR-09 is the 9th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 122 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons Keywords *This set introduces the Exile Creature card type. *This set also introduces Outrage MAX and God Nova races. *This set brings God into Zero cards. *This set also brings further support for Oracle, Oraclion, Outrage, Outrage MAX and God races. *It also introduces the following keywords; **Doron Go **Kourin **Shield Go Contents * V1/V2 Yomi, Humanity God * V2/V2 Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun * S1/S10 Velvet, Flash Priest * S2/S10 Impact Rigger, Sky Elemental * S3/S10 Cyber W Spiral * S4/S10 Marshall Crawler * S5/S10 British, Hell Blues * S6/S10 Marjoram, Messiah's Revival * S7/S10 Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility * S8/S10 Schumacher, New World * S9/S10 Global, Matterhorn * S10/S10 Lupus, Full Armor * 1/110 Daft Punk, Lord of Demons Right God * 2/110 Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God * 3/110 Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty * 4/110 Iron Rose, Full Metal * 5/110 Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy * 6/110 Matrix, Hirame Kick * 7/110 Scream, Blood Pit * 8/110 Cromwell, Iron Cannon * 9/110 Titan Giant * 10/110 Misstina, Protection Lotus Faerie * 11/110 Strokes, Explosive Right God * 12/110 Libertines, Fuuma Left God * 13/110 Silence Topaz * 14/110 Jetstone, Over Size Dome * 15/110 Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind * 16/110 Sufeeko, Spirit Knight * 17/110 神々しき光 * 18/110 Aqua Spellblue * 19/110 Ikari, Hustle Commander * 20/110 Bakubaku Crawler * 21/110 Ragnarok, the Clock * 22/110 Quattro Brain * 23/110 Shadow, Phantom Blood * 24/110 Phantom, Rose Blossom * 25/110 減退の摩将スクリューマー * 26/110 暗黒皇女アンドゥ・トロワ * 27/110 Devil Hand * 28/110 Crunch Shield * 29/110 Ngoro Ngoro, Blastdragon * 30/110 ノビル兄貴オニズーム * 31/110 Infernal Affair, the Explosive * 32/110 Testa Rossa, of the Heat * 33/110 Katsudon Break, Secret Fist * 34/110 Public Enemy * 35/110 桜舞う師匠 (デイリノジカン） * 36/110 Canis, Wonderful One * 37/110 Domineering Pudding * 38/110 Magnolia, Satori's Fertility * 39/110 Mystery Cube * 40/110 Pearljam, Left Faerie God * 41/110 Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God * 42/110 Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God * 43/110 Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God * 44/110 Izumo * 45/110 Nichiren, Kamiku's Invitation * 46/110 Nike, Cosmo Cosmos * 47/110 Pail, Izanai's Spirit Knight * 48/110 Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian * 49/110 Vernelight, Hard Guard * 50/110 Glorious Tactics * 51/110 Lobby, Cho Alchemy * 52/110 Milk, Satori's Salvation * 53/110 Akadashi, Izanai's Battle Attack * 54/110 Nebula, Crystalline Chain * 55/110 Duet Spiral * 56/110 Bhutan, Piggy Blues * 57/110 Rettoidd, Demonic Dragon * 58/110 Garamumasara, Izanai's Fuuma * 59/110 Fuuma Fuuma * 60/110 Leatherface, Texas Chainsaw * 61/110 Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon * 62/110 Daidara, Izanai's Explosion * 63/110 Otokodama, the Explosive * 64/110 Moped, Positiro Cannon * 65/110 Dekodekopin * 66/110 Goromaru, Horn Horn * 67/110 Erasou, Satori's Resonance * 68/110 Aurora, Izanai's Invitation * 69/110 Frog, Jumping Jack * 70/110 大象原　ロクソドンタ * 71/110 Balbora, Spirit Knight * 72/110 巡霊者ディスクン * 73/110 Schreiber, Apostle of Strictness * 74/110 Guard Gainor, Electro Troop * 75/110 信心深きコットン * 76/110 Achorite, Startdash * 77/110 Duet Spark * 78/110 Shockingly Switch-on * 79/110 Ikasuze Crawler * 80/110 Sky Force, Blue Divine Dragon * 81/110 Anchor Captain * 82/110 Aqua Sharks * 83/110 Parlock ~Final Voyage~ * 84/110 Mypad, Startdash * 85/110 Double Reset Punch * 86/110 Peeping Peeking * 87/110 残念秘法スカボックス * 88/110 Fuuma Dekarabia * 89/110 Hettakuso Sax * 90/110 Sansho, Satori's Secret Maneuver * 91/110 Uza Darley, Shadow of Laziness * 92/110 Bloodrain, Startdash * 93/110 Harvest of Bhutan * 94/110 Like a Rolling Storm * 95/110 Hot Finger, the Explosive * 96/110 ドリル兄貴オニボリー * 97/110 Dump Tank, Silent Assassin * 98/110 Nine, Zero Zero * 99/110 Oil Bow, Satori's Passion * 100/110 Topgear, Startdash * 101/110 Evil Immediate Decapitation, Secret Thug 無法秘伝　悪・即・斬 * 102/110 Rock'n Roll, Battlefield 戦場のロックン・ロール * 103/110 Terradragon Garagyagas 緑神龍ガラギャガス * 104/110 Koala Fighter 勇狩の蛮人 コアラ・ファイター） * 105/110 Uncomprosing Shallot 妥協なきラッキョウ * 106/110 Kerasus, Startdash 一撃奪取　（スタート・ダッシュ） ケラサス * 107/110 お調子者コンチワン * 108/110 Kerasas, Startdash 一撃奪取　（スタート・ダッシュ） ケラサス * 109/110 Goromaru Communication 五郎丸コミュニケーション * 110/110 Guard Lession ~Beginner~ ガードレッスン ～初級編～ Cycles Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs